Les miettes de mon coeur
by Sinsgirl
Summary: Jacob est terrassé lorsque Bella le quitte pour aller sauver Edward en Italie, et qu'elle décide de se remettre avec celui qui l'avait pourtant abandonné. Fou d'amour et déchiré de douleur, le loup garou a du mal à oublier celle qui possède son coeur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fanfic sur Twilight (et accessoirement, la première fanfic que je poste sur ce site)! Je suis une fidèle lectrice des histoires qui sont publiés chaque jour sur , et plus particulièrement sur: Harry Potter, Twilight et Supernatural dont je suis fan!

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction avec tout mon coeur, parce que Jacob est le personnage que je préfère. J'imagine sa douleur à voir Bella s'éloigner pour retrouver Edward, et ça m'inspire! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les sentiments négatifs comme la tristesse, la douleur et le désespoir sont ceux qui m'inspirent le plus lorsque j'écris! (Pourtant, je mène une vie heureuse et saine!^^) Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'oubliez pas d'écrire une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas! Bisous.

La voiture s'éloigna rapidement, ses pneus crissant sur le gravier beige. Un filet de poussière s'éleva et vint se placer entre elle et moi. Bientôt, je ne distinguai plus rien d'autre que les phares au loin, dernier vestige de mon cœur intact. Puis plus rien. Le néant. Je baissais la tête à temps pour voir que tous mes membres tremblaient d'une fureur plus intense que celles qu'il m'avait été donné de ressentir dans ma vie toute entière. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je me calme, et je le savais. J'enlevai mes chaussures en une fraction de seconde. Lorsque mon cœur se déchira de douleur, je courrais déjà dans la forêt, les poils bruns de mon corps flottant derrière moi. Jamais mon pas n'avait été aussi rapide, et jamais mon intention de fuir cette partie du monde n'avait été aussi ardente. Tout ce que je désirais à présent, c'était disparaître de la surface de la Terre jusque dans un endroit où la douleur et la peine n'existeraient pas.

Malgré la solitude, ce fut comme si ma tête aussi dévastée soit elle, avait été branchée à un réseau téléphonique. J'entendais soudain les voix alarmées de mes frères hurler contre mes tympans, s'inquiéter pour moi. J'aurais voulu trouver le moyen de couper le contact qui les liait à ma pensée, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Je continuais de courir, incapable de m'arrêter et d'affronter cette lame tranchante qui s'amusait à déchirer mes entrailles. Bientôt cependant, alors que j'essayais d'occuper mon esprit par toutes les choses les plus anodines qui me venaient à l'esprit, je pensai à mon père. Il venait de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et n'allait pas bien du tout. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si je disparaissais sans donner d'explications? Je serais alors - moi aussi - une personne sans cœur, incapable de tenir compte des autres. Ce fut lui plus que toute autre chose, qui me ramena à la raison. Il était le seul à encore compter dans cet océan de douleur. Le seul qui puisse m'empêcher d'envisager la solution ultime pour y mettre fin. Sans Billy sur qui je devais veiller, Dieu seul savait ce dont je pourrais être capable. A sa manière, mon père me préservait de tout acte irréfléchi. Je m'arrêtais de courir lorsque j'arrivais près des falaises. Ces falaises d'où Bella avait sauté, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir plonger dans la mer déchainée et laisser mon chagrin se faire emporter par une vague inapaisable. J'aurais voulu ressortir de l'eau, lavé de ce désespoir écœurant, pour pouvoir rire à nouveau.

Mes derniers moments de joie avaient été gâchés, une fois de plus, par ces abjectes créatures au sang-froid. Comme si les Cullen prenaient un malin plaisir à attendre le moment le plus heureux et le plus léger de mon existence, pour me détruire. Une rage plus grande encore inonda chacune de mes veines. A tel point, que j'ignorais si je serais capable de me débarrasser de ma condition de loup pour redevenir humain. A ce moment précis, ma colère m'aveuglait, mais elle n'était pas aussi accaparante que le vide laissé par le départ de Bella. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu rattraper la voiture que conduisait Alice Cullen et la forcer à s'arrêter. Mais l'obsession qu'avait la fille de Charlie pour les vampires ne ferait qu'aggraver ce qu'elle pensait de moi, si je l'empêchais de sauver Edward. Elle me haïrait à tout jamais. Au fond, cela ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'un amour insuffisant? Pensais-je en tanguant dangereusement sur le précipice du ravin. Une partie de moi la détestait pour préférer mon ennemi. J'aurais souhaité que cette partie écrase cet amour immuable que je ressentais pour elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois que fermait les yeux, je ne voyais que son visage pâle et fragile. Elle hanterait mes nuits, et ne ferait qu'accroître la douleur déjà existante, je le savais.

Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, ma vie toute entière tournait autour de la sienne. Son rejet signifiait beaucoup plus qu'une simple déception amoureuse pour moi. En partant, Bella émiettait mon cœur et ma vie. Ne restait plus dans mon enveloppe charnelle, qu'une âme torturée qui ne guérirait jamais. De manière irréfléchie et brutale, je me jetai en avant et tête la première, tombais dans le vide. Avant même d'avoir effleuré l'eau, j'avais abandonné mon habit animal pour retrouver de manière instinctive, mon corps d'homme bouleversé.

La mer était aussi déchainée que lorsque je l'en avais sorti. Les vagues ne me ménagèrent pas et m'écrasèrent violemment contre la paroi rocheuse, éraflant ma peau. La surface était à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de moi, mais je ne cherchais pas à l'atteindre. L'eau assourdissait chaque bruit. Elle était un rempart entre moi et le monde. Un brouillard entre mes pensées et celles de mes semblables. Ma condition de loup me dotait d'une résistance beaucoup plus grande que celle des simples mortels. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et l'eau me balançait toujours plus fort contre la falaise rugueuse. Les écorchures de mes bras laissaient se dégager un liquide rouge qui se dissipait avec les vagues de la mer, mais je me sentais étrangement anesthésié. Calme.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'une main ferme et puissante s'était agrippée autour de mon poignet, pour me tirer vers la surface. Je tentai de me débattre pour rester dans mon cocon insensible, mais me résignai lorsque deux autres mains s'accrochèrent à mon épaule pour me ramener en arrière. Satanés loups ! Où que je me trouve, ils ne me laisseraient jamais en paix. Malgré mon désir de rester au plus profond de l'océan, j'inspirai à pleins poumons lorsque ma tête sorti enfin de l'eau. Les mains ne me lâchèrent pas malgré mes protestations muettes. Ma voix semblait en effet, être restée avec ma forteresse sous-marine. Paul et Quil nagèrent jusqu'à la rive, dans un silence complet. La douleur avait refait surface en même temps que mon corps, mais je tentais de la dissimuler tandis que mes genoux heurtaient la plage de sable blanc. Malgré le fait que nous étions maintenant au sec, la main de Paul continuait d'encercler mon poignet, comme une menotte faite de chair. J'essayai de m'en dégager, mais en vain. Les minutes que j'avais passé sous l'eau semblaient m'avoir vidé de mes forces.

-Lâche-moi… Réussis-je à murmurer d'une voix rauque et épuisée, tandis que Paul et Quil me forçaient à me lever et à les suivre.

Aucun deux ne m'obéit, ne me répondit, ni même ne me regarda. L'expression sur leur visage mélangeait ce qui semblait être de la colère et du dégout. Ils condamnaient tous deux la manière dont j'avais agi. Si leur réaction était froide à ce point, je ne pouvais que redouter ce que dirait Sam en me voyant. Car je savais pertinemment qu'aucun de mes deux amis ne me laisseraient m'en aller sans évoquer ma conduite auprès du mâle Alpha de notre meute. Sam, aussi impressionnant qu'il soit, n'avait aucun droit de savoir. Aucun droit de se glisser dans ma tête pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de ma stupidité. La douleur que je tentai vainement de refouler, n'appartenait qu'à moi. En redevenant humain, j'avais récupéré ma capacité à garder mes pensées secrètes. Personne ne saurait combien chaque fibre de mon corps semblait se tendre jusqu'à se briser, ni combien chacun de mes organes internes se contractaient pour ne produire qu'un seul et même noyau de douleur. Je m'interdisais d'en parler à qui que ce soit. D'abord parce que cette douleur : Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa force, ni ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Ensuite, je refusais toujours de croire que j'avais perdu la bataille face aux sangsues que je méprisais tant. Ce n'était pas mon orgueil, ni même ma haine pour les Cullen qui me faisaient penser cela. Je voulais croire qu'il restait encore un espoir pour que Bella ouvre enfin les yeux et réalise que j'étais celui dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Or, après les événements de la journée, ma meute n'en reviendrait pas de mon obstination et tenterait de me raisonner, ce dont je n'avais pas besoin…

Au fur et à mesure que nous avançâmes sur la route terreuse qui menait à la maison reculée de LaPush, où vivaient Sam et Emilie, je commençai à me sentir honteux. Pas pour les émotions que je ressentais, mais pour l'imbécilité de mon geste. Pour Billy, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de me tuer. Mais la douleur physique de la mer déchainée avait semblé atténuer celle qui me brisait intérieurement, et sur le moment, plus rien d'autre n'avait compté. Je réalisais maintenant que les minutes s'étaient étirées et que ma détermination aurait pu me coûter la vie. Lorsque la maison apparut, après un virage particulièrement serré, mon cœur se serra. Sam attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il était debout et immobile, comme une statue de marbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient plissés et nous regardaient arriver.

-Entre. Me dit-il simplement lorsque Paul lâcha mon poignet.

Il était inutile que je songe à profiter de ce moment pour fuir. Que je le veuille ou non, les loups étaient ma famille et si je décidais de ne pas quitter Billy, cela signifiait que je ne les quittais pas non plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire exclusivement faite pour les fans de Jacob ! Je n'avais pas précisé, mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche ou le lundi plus vraisemblablement. Avant de continuer, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira également ! Pour répondre à ta question DOUMBEA, je ne sais pas encore si je suis le fil de l'histoire ou si je vais réinventer la suite pour revenir vers une idylle entre Jacob et Bella. J'écris au fil de mes humeurs, et tout est un peu flou encore ! J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire, que j'écris avec tout mon cœur !

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai dans la petite maison, une odeur sucrée s'empara de mes narines dilatées. Emilie était debout devant le bar en bois usé. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif, puis se détourna au moment où sa moitié rentrait derrière moi. A ce moment précis, je ne me souciai guère des gouttes qui tombaient de mes habits trempés, jusque sur le sol de bois sombre. Mes cheveux noirs étaient hérissés, mes vêtements collaient ma peau humide et brûlante, et du sable s'était collé contre les écorchures de mes bras qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. J'étais pitoyable, sans aucun doute. Sans prêter attention à mon reflet dans le miroir pendu au mur en face, je m'avançai vers le canapé de cuir marron et m'y laissai tomber. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après avoir sauvé Bella de la noyade, nous avions partagé un moment complice sur ce canapé. Je m'étais endormi, et elle était restée près de moi. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être sur le point de monter dans un avion pour l'Italie. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer à ce point ? Je fermai les yeux un instant pour éviter de faire face à ce tournis vertigineux qui me s'éprenait de mon crâne, et attendis.

Le fauteuil situé en face du canapé grinça. Je n'eus pas besoin de recouvrer la vue pour savoir que c'était Sam qui venait de s'y assoir. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon, mais je n'avais rien à dire pour le briser.

- Billy est resté avec Mary Clearwater après l'enterrement. M'annonça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je rouvrais aussitôt les yeux et pensai à Harry.

- Il n'est pas très en forme. Il a appelé tout à l'heure pour demander si tu voulais bien le rejoindre pour tenir compagnie à Seth et Leah pendant qu'il gérait de la paperasse avec Marie. Jared y est allé à ta place.

Pendant le long silence qui suivit, la douleur de mon cœur laissa place à une honte féroce et destructrice. Une larme brûlante perla au coin de mon œil, mais je l'essuyai aussitôt avec le dos de ma main. Je voyais où voulait en venir Sam. Et il avait raison. Mes problèmes personnels passaient après ceux de ma famille. J'essayais de mettre le visage de Bella de côté, pour me concentrer sur la déception que j'avais été pour mon père.

-J'y vais immédiatement… Dis-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre ferme, tandis que je m'appuyais sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour me lever. Je traversais la pièce en une seconde et ne m'arrêtai sur le seuil, que lorsque la voix d'Emilie parvint à mes oreilles.

-Attends ! S'était-elle exclamée, le souffle court.

Je me tournai vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Quelque chose sur son visage marqué, m'avait interpellé avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. C'était comme si elle parvenait à passer outre mon corps pour déchiffrer la douleur, la peine et le désarroi qui hurlaient en moi. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle me dévisageait avec un regard perçant qui me mettais mal à l'aise.

- Je suis là… Dit-elle simplement dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot de plus, car ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Je ne sus jamais si Sam et les autres avaient compris ce qu'Emilie avait essayé de me dire, car après un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, je m'éloignai dehors et me mis à courir aussi vite que j'en eu été capable.

Emilie lisait en moi. Elle était la seule à décrypter mes émotions et à les comprendre. Elle était là… Elle était là pour moi parce qu'elle savait que je n'allais pas bien. Emilie sentait ma détresse et me proposait son aide. Son apostrophe comptait beaucoup plus à mes yeux, que je n'aurais su l'admettre. A présent, j'étais redevenu loup, et je savais que mes compères ne me lâcheraient pas d'une semelle. Ils resteraient connectés sur mes pensées pour s'assurer que je ne ferais plus rien de dangereux. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention. La seule chose que je devais faire pour soutenir mon père, c'était d'arrêter de penser. Je devais m'efforcer d'oublier mon chagrin pour pouvoir le réconforter.

J'accélérai le pas. Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la maison que partageraient les Clearwater. Billy était assis à côté de Marie, sur le petit balcon de fortune. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais faisait bonne figure devant la femme de son ami décédé, dont les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Je ralentis la cadence, me remis à marcher et redevins humain tandis que je m'approchai d'eux. Mon père leva la tête et me regarda pendant une longue minute, le visage indéchiffrable. J'arrivais néanmoins à lire dans ses yeux sombres, le sentiment d'anxiété dont j'étais à l'origine. Avec mes vêtements humides, mes cheveux hérissés et le sable qui collait toujours à mes pieds, j'étais dans un piètre état. Il finit cependant par abaisser ses épaules tendues, et me gratifia d'un faible sourire avant de me montrer l'entrée de la maison. Je m'approchai et effleurai de ma main, le bras de Marie. Je m'engouffrai ensuite dans la maison où j'avais passé quelques bons moments dans mon enfance. Chacun de mes pas raisonnait dans la petite maison. Ils martelaient le sol aussi bruyamment que mon cœur lacéré continuait de tambouriner contre ma poitrine endolorie. Seth et Leah étaient tous les deux vautrés sur un large canapé de tissus aux motifs amérindiens. L'ainée regardaient le mur qui lui faisait face avec une telle rage, qu'elle semblait sur le point de le transpercer du regard. Le plus jeune en revanche, était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tête était posée sur l'accoudoir, et ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Lorsque j'entrai dans le petit salon, il se redressa et me regarda intensément, avec ses grands yeux couleur noisette. Je levais la main en guise de salut, et venais m'assoir sur un tabouret, près de la place qu'occupait Seth.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement… Dis-je d'une voix toujours marquée par mon séjour éprouvant au fond de l'océan.

Seth haussa les épaules et m'accorda un sourire. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Seth Clearwater m'avait toujours apprécié. J'éprouvai moi-même une grande affection pour lui. Sa sœur en revanche, ne me portait plus dans son cœur depuis que j'avais rejoint la bande de Sam Huley. Elle ne comprenait pas mon changement d'attitude et ignorait tout de la véracité des vieilles légendes Quileutes. Elle se contenta de soupirer, sans me regarder.

- T'avais sans doute mieux à faire que d'assister aux funérailles de mon père, je comprends. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre impassible, mais qui traduisait néanmoins son chagrin.

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, et bien que j'eu été très proche d'Harry, je ne vis que Bella contre mes paupières closes. Le visage de Bella, d'une blancheur inhabituelle lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait le cherchait. Je gardais cependant mes pensées pour moi, et rouvris les yeux pour regarder Leah.

- Il n'y avait rien de plus important qu'Harry. Je suis désolé.

Les minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Pas une fois, Leah ne daigna me regarder. Chacun d'entre nous était perdu dans ses pensées. A la tombée de la nuit, Jared passa prendre mon père pour le ramener jusque chez nous, dans sa vieille voiture d'un jaune délavé et rouillé. De toutes évidences, Sam lui avait parlé de mon expérience sous-marine, car il insista pour me ramener également. Ses yeux étaient si pleins de sens, que mon père su immédiatement qu'il essayait de me faire parvenir un message. Il contourna la voiture et se mit à siffler pour le laisser s'exprimer sans crainte.

- Monte, Jacob, je te ramène. Sam voudrait que…

- J'ai besoin de marcher. Le coupais-je. Si Sam n'est pas content, qu'il vienne lui-même me le dire…

Sur ces mots, je saluai Billy d'un signe de tête, et parti en petites foulées jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse entre les arbres.

J'essayais de rester calme, pour ne pas exploser et exprimer une nouvelle fois mes pensées aux loups. La tâche n'était pas simple car dès lors que je fus seul et que je n'eus plus besoin de composer un visage impassible, la douleur crispa à nouveau mes traits. Quelque part, j'avais espéré que la solitude m'apaiserait et qu'elle m'aiderait à atténuer mes émotions. Maintenant que je marchai, seul dans le bois aux arbres denses et rapprochés, je me rendais compte qu'au contraire, la forêt amplifiait ce que je ressentais. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres d'un bon pas et sans le moindre effort, je m'arrêtais. Je me sentais engourdi par le poids oppressant de la nature. Ainsi prostré et immobile, envahi par un sentiment de malaise intense, les visages de Bella et Edward enlacés vinrent soudain me frapper de toutes leurs forces. L'air manquait à mes poumons. Je m'étouffais. Le souffle cours, je fermai les yeux et pensai à cet instant irréel où mes lèvres avaient failli se sceller à celles de Bella. Les jointures de mes doigts devinrent blanches tant je fermais mes points avec force, et je ne pus empêcher une plainte déchirante de sortir d'entre mes dents serrées. A ce moment et pour la première fois, je sentis le loup en moi prendre le dessus. Je m'efforçais de me calmer, tandis que j'entendais dans ma tête, la bête hurler. Bien avant que je ne le réalise, mes genoux heurtèrent le sol recouvert de feuilles et je me laissais sombrer dans les limbes ténébreuses du désespoir, comme Bella avait sombré elle aussi quand le vampire l'avait abandonné.


End file.
